


【气宇轩扬】人鱼扬

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Kudos: 3





	【气宇轩扬】人鱼扬

气宇轩扬（十六）  
（人鱼几样）  
与世无争轩x人鱼扬  
1.  
自己常去坐着的那颗海边的礁石上，不知道什么时候坐了个人，静静地望着大海。

坐在这里，视野会变得很好，尤其是落日的时候，眼前的波光粼粼镀成了一片金海，成一幅绝美的画面。

而今天看到自己的地方被一个浅蓝色的身影占据，王皓轩愣了一下，因为这片海滩处于一片悬崖下之后，来的路隐没在山上的密林里，几乎无人知道这里。

等等，这好像不是人。  
走近些，他才看到礁石下垂着的鱼尾。  
这是一条人鱼！！

王皓轩不知道是激动还是惊讶，这种生物虽然有过传说，但今天居然能让他见到活的！！

人鱼好像感受到了这边的动静，微微侧身，露出一半的脸。  
这人鱼长得十分漂亮，精致微翘的鼻梁，红润微笑的唇，若不是他没有长发和胸前的丰满，光看脸还不能第一时间分辨这人鱼是雌是雄。  
下半身像条鱼一样，全身布满滑溜溜的海蓝色鳞片，在夕阳的拂光下泛着金属的亮彩光泽，却又在弧线优美的身躯上服服帖帖地趴着。  
上身就像个人一般了，鳞片也不如下身那样遍布整个鱼尾，半透明地散落在胸前奶白色的肌肤上，还被海边的阳光照得发闪，背上两扇浅蓝色的鳍，薄如蝉翼乖乖地收在背后，耳后的两扇鳍则随着呼吸，稍稍张动着，扇骨之间蓝色的薄膜收缩又打开，在他的后颈侧打出一片蓝色的光晕。  
被这梦幻的场面迷了眼，直到那人鱼主动来和他打招呼。  
“你好……？”  
开口温温柔柔的，仿佛大海深处传来的静谧之声。

这是条被遗弃的人鱼，他的全身鳞片都是蓝色，只是尾鳍到尾尖的颜色越来越红，游在水里时，像一颗蓝色的流星，尾巴勾起一团火红的焰。

真是极好看。

“可是，这在人鱼族里，是不详之兆啊……”  
人鱼说到这里时，有点微微的伤感，眼角逐渐聚起一颗珍珠，微翘的长睫一扇，那颗珍珠就往下落。王皓轩伸手接到了掌心，端详着这颗鲛人泪，珠圆玉润。  
“你叫什么？”  
王皓轩看着他的眼睛，眸子是深海的颜色，一眨眼就坠落满天星河。

“宋继扬。”

“星辰大海，继扬而航，是个好名字。”  
王皓轩脱口而出两个词，他都没想到自己会这么有文采。

宋继扬轻轻地笑了，似乎是被这个人逗乐了，而后微微低头，双手一撑，纵身跃入海里。  
优美的流线型身躯在空中划过一条弧线，落在海中激起一朵不大不小芙蓉盛开般的浪花。  
“我要走了。”他从水里冒出个头来看他。  
然后就钻进海水里，只看见水下那朵尾鳍上的焰色越来越远。  
王皓轩还没反应过来，人鱼已经游远了。  
呆呆地望了一会，水面上似乎漂来个什么东西。  
挽起裤腿去捞，是一只小小的纸船，虽然摇摇晃晃，但是被一股轻柔的浪花托着，如何也不会翻，里面放了一只精致的口琴。  
纸船内还有一行泛着蓝光的小字  
“若想寻我，来这海边吹口琴就好。”

2.  
假如这人鱼暴露在了公众外面，定是免不了一场杀身之祸。

王皓轩担心他，不知不觉，又走到了这崖边。

自从那日一别，他就每天临近傍晚时都来这里转悠一圈，口琴在手里摩挲得发烫，却不好意思吹响它。  
明明才分别，就迫不及待地想见别人了，会不会有点尴尬。

像以前一样坐在那块礁石上，只不过不仅仅是为了看日落，还想等一条人鱼。  
太阳逐渐西下，极远处的天气似乎不太好，隐隐约约有电光闪动。

太阳被云层遮了大半脸，想来今天可能看不见日落了。  
正欲起身，冷不丁被从背后泼了一捧海水。  
正是宋继扬，正扒在礁石边上笑盈盈地望着他。  
“怎么不叫我？”

“我……正准备叫你”  
王皓轩心虚地撒了个谎。

“那前几天干嘛不叫我？”  
“…………”  
原来它一直知道自己天天都会来。

人鱼看他语塞，只觉得好玩，也不再问，双臂一用力跃上了礁石，湿哒哒地坐在他身边。  
“一起坐一会吧。”

海风迎面吹来，却比平常的要大一些，吹起淡淡腥锈的味道。  
嗅了片刻，才发觉这不是海腥味。  
“你受伤了？”  
王皓轩皱眉。

“没事。”  
笑盈盈地，好像真的没事，身子却下意识往旁边躲了躲。  
“我看，伤哪了？”  
王皓轩抓住他的手臂，上面薄薄的鳞片轻轻刮在手掌上，手感不错。  
宋继扬转身露出臂上的伤口，不知道有几天了，被咸涩的海水泡的有些发白发烂。  
外周的皮肤翻起白边，一会再下到海水里定要泡坏的。  
“跟我回去，我给你包扎一下”  
自己的住处很偏远，带他回去应该不会被人发现。

“我怎么和你走？”

人鱼话音未落，自己已经被拦腰抱了起来。  
“家里有浴缸。”  
一条长长的人鱼抱起来一点也不重，鳞片压在手臂上的触感滑溜溜的。

虽说这鱼总是笑盈盈的，处理伤口的时候还是痛得皱起了眉头。  
“笨死了，不会来找我？”  
王皓轩看着这张脸一阵心疼，在他的鱼尾巴上面拍了一下。

“你不也没找我？”

“…………”  
又被怼得哑口无言了。

3.  
睡到半夜，王皓轩感觉自己突然被什么东西压得喘不过气来。  
欲把那东西掀开，却触到湿滑的东西，瞬间一个激灵醒了过来。  
他有裸睡的习惯，被滑溜溜黏糊糊的一个大美人贴着身子，不免有些尴尬。  
然而人鱼微凉的躯体此刻竟然有些烫，意识也已经烧迷糊了，半闭着眼睛不知道再呢喃什么。  
宋继扬发烧了。  
怎么会发烧呢？伤口处理过了，应该不会感染，在水中他也不可能着凉……

“喂！醒醒？”  
他双手捧起宋继扬埋在胸前的脸，轻轻拍了拍。  
圆润的下半身一晃，一声吐着热气的喘息滑出唇瓣，打在王皓轩的颈侧。  
人鱼很瘦，身上的骨头有点硌人，尤其是锁骨，压在自己肩头的位置，硌得生疼。

“宋继扬？醒醒？”  
他又在那鱼尾巴上稍稍加重力气拍了几下，试图把他推开一点点。  
宋继扬醒了，睁开眼睛，那深蓝色的眸子却被蒙上一层雾气，委屈巴巴地看向他推自己的手，然后鱼尾一卷，缠住了他的身体。  
滑溜溜的微硬的鳞片在自己只有内裤的身体上蹭了一圈，这感觉并不亚于用舌头舔一圈。  
湿润的鱼尾扫在腰腹，挠得他不可抑制地起了感觉，忍不住急喘一声。  
伏在他身上的宋继扬似乎被这一声喘息勾起了兴趣，极为兴奋地撑起上半身，尾鳍高兴得一扇一扇，轻轻拍在王皓轩的大腿上。  
从他的喉咙里发出粘液滑腻的声音，不待细想，湿湿滑滑的嘴唇就贴了上来。  
宋继扬吻得极深情，主动伸出舌头去和他缠绵，随着一次又一次的唇舌交缠，缠在身上的鱼尾也渐渐滑动收紧，排列整齐的鳞片轻轻触摸上去有一点粗糙，隔着内裤摩擦自己下身的感觉简直能逼得人发疯。  
人鱼的口腔内也极软滑，带着一股清新的味道，也许是保留了部分鱼的特征，口腔内的黏膜越舔越软，有滑腻的液体分泌出来。

还以为是发烧，原来是发情了。

被美人这么撩拨一番过后，哪能不起反应，王皓轩想摸摸他，一下碰到了背后薄薄的背鳍，生怕给他碰坏了，又不知如何下手，便只能在那一半鱼身流连。  
顺着鳞片摸下去的时候，手感顺滑，人鱼自带的水分潮乎乎的，却又不至于弄湿什么，只是这水润的手感有些教人上瘾。  
逆着抚上来，细小的鳞就轻轻挠着手心儿，痒得只想把这条人鱼按在身下一顿大干。

被情欲折磨得实在难受，宋继扬纵然被抚摸安慰了一通稍有缓解，可欲火哪是那么容易就能灭下去的？不出几分钟，另一波新的情潮就又侵犯了他越来越烫的身体，操纵他的大脑。  
这次就不是爱抚可以解决的了，他需要交合，需要被侵入，需要被男人巨大的性器抽插来止痒。  
小腹某个被鱼鳞覆盖的地方，好痒……

4.  
王皓轩一个翻身把他压在下面，位置转换的时候，那缠绕在身上的鱼尾贴得紧紧的，一点也不愿意从他身上拿下来。  
有力的尾巴下意识地卷着他的身体摩擦，身体深处难耐的痒意丝毫得不到缓解，就像有一根羽毛在自己的腹下轻轻地辗转搅动。  
“啊～皓轩……”  
宋继扬终于开口了，这一开口却是满带着情欲的央求。  
“你摸摸我……”  
他抓住王皓轩不知道如何放的手，往自己腹部带去。  
手掌在那滑溜的身体上抚摸了几下，好像感觉到有个地方明显的比较软。  
王皓轩屈起手指，朝那处按了按，周围的鳞片像化了一般越来越软，再揉弄几下，竟然按开了一个小口。  
“啊～痒……”  
宋继扬的身体颤了颤，抖出几滴腻腻的液体，从鳞片的缝隙处渗出来。  
“你进去……好痒……”  
王皓轩手指拨开那处的鳞片，人鱼的生殖腔入口就显露出来，粉嫩湿滑的肉随着呼吸收缩，把里面的液体不断地往外挤。  
手指稍稍一用力就戳了进去，那里面的感觉就像珍珠蚌内的肉床，又滑又有弹性，穴壁上有褶皱，被手指按到的时候就层层被搅开来，过一会又羞怯地往上面吸裹。  
王皓轩把手抽出来，只用指腹在穴周打圈地揉按着  
那里的肉似乎敏感异常，哪怕是在外的穴口，搓揉了几圈以后，宋继扬就软了身子，瘫软在被褥间颤抖，鱼尾渐渐缠不住了，欲滑不滑地勾着王皓轩的腰。  
那穴肉像化了一样往外流着滑腻的液体，真是极好的润滑液，再插两根手指进去也无比顺利。  
宋继扬的鱼尾无力地从他腰侧滑下来，在一边胡乱摆着。  
看着宋继扬这个样子，王皓轩很欣赏似的吻了一下他的侧脸，翘挺的鼻梁有意无意蹭到耳侧烧得滚烫的鳍时，那感觉就像在丝织的薄纱上面触了一下，轻柔温热的触感撩得他心动。

“小鱼儿，别勾我了……”

人鱼的生殖腔和人类的肠道果然是不同的，还没怎么玩弄就软得不像话，饥渴地往里吮吸着，极度渴望被什么东西塞得满满的。  
王皓轩深深看了宋继扬一眼，看到那双深海颜色的眸子含着一汪情水，波光粼粼地在眼眶里晃，晃得窗外朦胧的月光像流星一样往下落。  
火红的尾鳍搭在纯白的床单上，又烧出一阵情欲来。

“你进来捅捅……我痒～”

视线再转向他的鱼腹，才发现穴口上方似乎有什么硬鼓鼓的东西。  
拨开一看，是根藏在鳞片下方的性器。  
人鱼的性器长得煞是可爱，也许是常年被藏的好好的不见天日，又因为它本身是在水里，那柱体上的皮肤竟细腻得像软玉一样。  
一开始没有注意到这个小东西，而现在它好像是等不及了，主动顶出来乞求抚摸。  
掌心一裹上那根白玉一样的柱体，宋继扬就兴奋地拍了一下尾巴，颤抖地发出一声娇吟。  
“这么敏感？”  
王皓轩  
轻轻拨了拨手里的东西，好像自己在逗弄一只小动物。  
回应他的又是一声娇喘。

5.  
这来自深海的声音又空灵又有磁性，撞在鼓膜上，甚至有一种蛊惑人心的力量。  
手上的动作骤然加快，动人的喘息的频率也倏地加快，鱼尾一弹，一不小心就泄了出来。  
好巧不巧，由于太激动，那鱼尾巴“啪”地一声拍到了王皓轩的屁股上。  
王皓轩眉头一皱，男人的臀可不能随便碰，虽然知道它可能不是故意的，但还是免不了内心不爽。

下身一用力就直接顶了进去，想要惩罚一下这条不老实乱动的人鱼。

浅蓝色的身体被他按在榻上动弹不得，腰挺的一下比一下用力，把宋继扬干的半天没呻吟出声来，只知道倒抽着凉气，蜷着尾巴想扭开，下一秒就被那根巨大的东西钉在床上。  
王皓轩俯首含住他的乳尖，胸口薄软的鳞片挠在脸颊侧，让他忍不住轻咬上去，任那麟片刮擦着他的舌头，胸前的软麟不至于锋利得把他割出血，只是调皮地拨弄着他的唇瓣和口腔，撩起的情欲无处可泄，只能用下体疯狂的律动来热烈地表达。

蓝色的鱼尾又似卷非卷，挣扎成s形，尾尖上盛开了一朵红莲般，在四处飞溅的淫液中飘摇欲坠。

被他扭来扭去的下身弄得不耐烦，王皓轩腾出一只手，抻直了他的尾巴，像按着一个标本一样按在床上操。  
人鱼被他弄得喘不过气，生殖腔口被磨得又痒又舒服，眼泪化成珍珠吧嗒吧嗒掉了一枕头，全身都像被水练过一样的清亮透白，生殖腔上的鱼鳞真的像化了一样，变得半透明，从外面可以隐约看到一根巨物在里面进出。

视觉上的冲击更能激发人的情欲，看着那里面的肠肉被自己一点点顶开，然后在抽出去的时候颤抖着缩成一条小缝，又被顶开……  
这样的画面着实上瘾，王皓轩不禁想顶的更深，然后眼看着自己捅到宋继扬的最深处。  
一寸一寸地抽出，再狠狠地顶进去，每一下都比上一次撞得更狠，渐渐的，龟头前好像顶到了什么软韧的东西，中间有个细窄的孔，没能顶进去，那就再来一下，两下，三下……  
顶弄的时候，小腹上的鱼鳞蹭着自己的大腿根部和卵囊，刮擦的刺激感差点把他弄射了。  
“啊～不要～不要一直～顶那里啊……”  
身下低声娇吟的小鱼儿突然换了个音调，颤抖着身子哭叫起来，冷白的肌肤上泛起潮红，连尾鳍也红的像是要烧起来。  
他说不要，王皓轩自然不会听，专心致志地朝着那处小小的腔口撞着，明显感觉那处越撞越软，紧闭的小口有了要打开的迹象。

“别……啊～别射进去～会怀孕的……”  
宋继扬突然挣扎起来，抖着身子也要极力推开他，明明已经快要到高潮，却硬生生把人推离了自己。

“怎么？”  
王皓轩被推了一把，愣了一下，脸色瞬间阴沉下来。  
“是谁先开始的？嗯？！”  
“现在反悔，晚了！”  
单手就把挣扎的鱼给压了回去，毫不留情地顶回深处，继续锲而不舍地朝着那个神秘的腔口顶撞。

“呜……你要负责…呜啊～”  
挣了几下，挣不开那铁一样的手臂的封锁，宋继扬绝望了似的锤了锤他的胸口，小声啜泣着央求。

原来是怕这个。

也难怪，毕竟这才认识没几天，看这鱼单纯的模样，想来生来就孤单缺爱，难免会害怕受到别人伤害。  
王皓轩的心里忽然涌出一股热流，自从远离闹市，这是他第一次，对除了自己以外的人这么深情。

“你放心，我捡你回来，自然会负责。”

身上顶撞的动作忽然没那么狠了，轻轻吻落在他的唇角，温柔地安慰着。  
“怀孕了没事，给我生个小人鱼～”

一个宠溺的笑映在了心里。

下一秒，那根巨大的东西就一鼓作气强行顶进了腔口，在那最深处温软潮湿的地方射了个酣畅淋漓。  
宋继扬一抖，龟头顶进去的刹那好像通电一般，从下体激麻到了手指尖，他想喘息，可是发出来的是像海豚一样的高音调，甚至自己都无法控制。

宋继扬瘫软在柔软的被褥间，喘息的样子倒是像极了一条脱水的鱼。

王皓轩拥住他，双腿轻轻摩挲他的滑溜溜的鱼尾。  
“以后一起看日落吧。”

end


End file.
